


Kathy Ferrars joins FileSpace

by Beecharmer



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Humor, School, Social Networking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecharmer/pseuds/Beecharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elinor Brent Dyer's New Mistress for the Chalet School retold as if the staff had access to modern technology, specifically social networking. Femslash and daftness. Not promising Nancy/Kathy will happen, there don't seem to be character pairing options for other possibilities as yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> No specific social network meant to be implied, characters remain property of copyright holder. No money is made from this story.
> 
> Originally posted on Sally Denny Library, fanfiction from the CBB

**Welcome to FileSpace Bulletin Board**

 

Wednesday 23 June

10.00 am

 

Kathleen Ferrars has joined FileSpace

Kathleen Ferrars has updated her profile  
\--- KF attended Tanswick Junior School  
\--- KF attended Tanswick High School  
\--- KF attended St Hilds College, Oxford. 

Kathleen Ferrars has changed her Profile name. 

6:00 pm   
Kathy Ferrars is: Hello, not sure how this works yet. Anyone out there ?

Kathy Ferrars joined the group: How to use FileSpace. 

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Oxford Graduates, lets keep in touch.

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Oxford Friends of Dorothy

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Nell Randolph and 15 other people. 

Message on KF page. 

Nell Randolph : Hello there Kathy. Nice to see you on here. Just so you know, groups show to everyone you are friends with. 

                       Reply from KF : Eek! Any idea how I stop that? 

                       Reply from NR : Sorry, No!

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Can I stop groups showing to everyone. 

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Tell FileSpace to let us hide our groups. 

Kathy Ferrars left the group : Oxford Friends of Dorothy. 

Thursday 24 th June 

Kathy Ferrars is: Anyone know how long job offers take. Arghhh. Don't know if it will be more scary to get it or sad to not get it!! 

                    Reply from NR : Don't be silly, you will love it. I think Aunty Hilda said the letters were sent out on Monday.

                     Reply from KF : Eek!!! Don't say that, I haven't had a letter ! Oh No!

                      Reply from NR : Don't be a goop Kath, they have to come from Switzerland of course you don't have it yet .

Kathy Ferrars is : Hiding under the duvet, don't want to grow up. 

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Letters from Europe take far too long, its annoying. 

Friday 25 June 

Kathy Farrars is friends with Mrs Grayson  
Kathy Ferrars is friends with Frank Grayson.

Message on KF page : 

Mrs Grayson: Hello dear, I have joined this as you asked. Am I doing it right? By the way I haven't managed to get the new underwear you wanted, they were all sold out of plain blue. Oh and while I remember, can you buy some milk please. Your uncle will never remember, I despair of him sometimes!

                   Reply from KF : AUNTY ! When you write on here, everyone can see it, including Uncle. 

                   Reply from MG : Oh Dear. Well your uncle knows I despair of him, so no harm done. 

                    Reply from KF : Apart from you talking to everyone about my underwear!

                    Reply from KF : Damn! Mean to write that as a private message myself! This is hard !

Saturday 26 th June 

Kathy Ferrars is attending Graduation Party at the Jolly Farmers Oxford. 

8:00 pm Kathy Ferrars is : Looking forward to a great party, nice friends, good end to the year. 

11:30 pm Kathy Ferrars is: Wahey!! Gret. Great, yeah, great party. Dance dance dance. 

 

1:30 am Kathy Ferrars: Having a good time, good time.

 

2.00 am Kathy Ferrars joined the group: The Jolly Farmers is the best. 

 

2.01 am Kathy Ferrars joined the group: I love Katherine Hepburn. 

 

2.02 am Kathy Ferrars joined the group : I want to look after Katherine Hepburn in the jungle please.

 

2.03 am Kathy Ferrars thinks FileSpace is greeeeeeeeeaaattt. 

 

Sunday 27th June: 

10:00am Kathy Ferrars is: In the recovery position and never going to drink again. (6 people like this)

Message on KF page.

11: 00 am Nell Randolph : You and me both! Do you have any idea what happened after about 10 last night? Because I don't. And I seem to have aquired a blue toy elephant ... 

                Reply from KF: Not a sausage, sorry ! Look after your elephant. I think they like peanuts. 

Kathy Ferrars sent a picture of : A Peanut to: Nell Randolph 

Nell Randolph sent a : Push to KF

Kathy Ferrars sent a : Kick to NR

Nell Randolph sent a : 'You made me Cry' to KF

Kathy Ferrars sent a : Apology hug to NR.

11.04 am Kathy Ferrars left the group : I love Katherine Hepburn. 

11.05 am Kathy Ferrars left the group : I want to look after Katherine Hepburn in the jungle please. 

 

Monday 28th June 

10.00 am 

Kathy Ferrars is : No letter in the morning post waaaaaa

Kathy Ferrars joined the group : Looking for Work in a School after graduation. 

4.00 pm

Kathy Ferrars is: It's HERE !!! I've got the job !!! I'm going to Switzerland ! Waheyyyyyyyy!! (7 people like this)

                   Reply from NR : Well Done ! Knew you would ! 

                   Reply from Mollie Carew : Well Done Kathy, you'll have a great time at the CS ! Watch out for those Middles ! 

                   Reply from Joan Sandys : Well Done! The Chalet is THE BEST. Don't let the middles win though ! 

                   Reply from Kathy : Thank you !! Really happy, but bit scared too!

Tuesday 29th June

 

Kathy Ferrarsis : Anyone know what type of clothes grown up school mistresses ought to wear?

Message on KF Page

Mrs Grayson. : That is hardly chosing your clothes for yourself Kathy ! 

                    Reply from Kathy: Oops! I forgot you were on here too. I will manage it, I am a grown up, honest! 

Kathy Ferrars changed her profile information. 

\- Kathy Ferrars works at The Chalet School, Swiss branch. (Kathy Ferrars, Nell Randolph, Molie Carew and Joan Sandys like this) 

July 4th 

Kathy Ferrars is : Nearly got all of my work clothes ! How grown up am I! 

July 7th 

Kathy Ferrars is: Sorry to miss message folks, have been really busy. Love to you all back!

July 15th

 

Kathy Ferrars is: Off to Devon on hols folks, see you in a few weeks!

\-----------

Chapter 2 Kathys Filespace Photos by Beecharmer

Kathy Ferrars has her privacy settings on HIGH. Some photos may show blanks.

July 1st

Nell Randolph tagged Kathy Ferrars in a photo:

Album : Graduation Party Fun by Nell Randolph

 

 

Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo: NELL !! Where did you get that !!   
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: George Street ...  
Kathy Ferrars: commented on this photo: I KNOW THAT NELL !! I mean ... oh I give up - at least its so shaky you can't see me !  
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: How much will you give me not to put the ones up where you ARE visible...  
Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo: Don't you DARE... I can retaliate with pretty bad ones myself if you remember...  
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: Oooh yes, you can can't you...That was a great night though..

Nell Randolph tagged Kathy Ferrars in a photo:

Album : Graduation Party Fun by Nell Randolph 

 

 

Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo: NELL ! At least tag yourself too !   
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: No, I'm supposed to be a grown up teacher...  
Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo : NELL I am going to find those photos from our camping trip...

Nell Randolph tagged herself in this photo.

Kathy Ferrars commented in this photo: Thank you. You look very fetching. I think you should make that wig a permanent change.  
Nell Randolph: Thank you. I may take your advice about that. Not. 

July 17th 

Nell Randolph tagged Kathy Ferrars in a photo

Album: Mad Holiday in Devon by Nell Randolph  
Photo Title : Kathy climbs a tree to find out if it is the Faraway tree

 

 

Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo: HA! I was worried then. You can barely see me in this photo. In fact... Nell I'm not IN this photo...  
Nell Randolph: I know ! The one with you holding on for dear life didn't come out, but it was too funny a memory not to put SOMETHING up !  
Kathy Ferrars Ha! Well I still think it was big enough to be the Faraway Tree. If it hadn't been for that branch breaking I bet I would have made it to the top.  
Nell Randolph: In your dreams kid.   
Kathy Ferrars: HA ! - Next time we go, I'll show you  
Nell Randolph : Will believe it when I see it...

Kathy Ferrars tagged Nell Randolph in a photo

Album : Devon Holiday by Kathy Ferrars  
Photo Title: Nell has a chat with a friend

 

 

Nell Randolph commented on this photo: ROFLMAO!   
Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo : * Innocent face* What?  
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: Right my girl, you have done it now...  
Kathy Ferrarscommented on this photo: Bring it on. You have nothing. Nothing I tell you...

Nell Randolph tagged Kathy Ferrars in a photo

Album: Mad Holiday in Devon by Nell Randolph  
Photo title: Kathy in her natural environment.

 

Kathy Ferrars commented on this photo: LOL !!! Brilliant. I bow down before you, you win.  
Nell Randolph commented on this photo: Of course. As always...

 

Chapter 3 August by Beecharmer

22nd August

Kathy Ferrars is: Help! Just sent my trunk off to the Chalet School ! Only about a week to go. 

23rd August 

Kathy Ferrars is: Practicing being dignified. 

Reply from Joan Sandys : Never going to happen. 

Reply from KF : I can, and I will. Just because you will never manage it !

Reply from JS : Hey pipsqueak, I was being dignified while you were still a baby fresher, don't be so cheeky!

Kathy Ferrars sent a : Curtsey to Joan Sandys 

Joan Sandys sent a : Pat on the head to Kathy Fjerrars 

Kathy Ferrars sent a : Rude noise to Joan Sandys 

Joan Sandys sent a : Elderly sigh to Kathy Ferrars . 

Kathy Ferrars sent a : Zimmer frame to Joan Sandys 

Joan Sandys sent a : Kick to Kathy Ferrars 

Kathy Ferrars sent a : ROFL to Joan Sandys 

Joan Sandys sent a : Smile to Kathy Ferrars . 

 

24th August

Kathy Ferrars is : tempted to call them and say I can't go. 

Reply from Nell Randolph: Don't be silly. You will be fine. 

Reply from KF : Thanks Nell. Just seems so scary and far away at the moment! 

25 th August

4.00pm 

Kathy Ferrars is: Packing to go!

5.07 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is: Wondering why I bought so many clothes. 

9.00 pm

Kathy Ferrars is: Nearly done! 

9.23 pm

Kathy Ferrars is : Sitting on the case to make it shut!! 

9\. 43 

Kathy Ferrars is: Why do I always find more things to pack just after I have locked the case? 

10.05 pm

Kathy Ferrars is going to call it a day. If I don't have something, I will have to do without! 

26 th August

10.00 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Help! this time tomorrow I will be on the train and a real teacher ! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Going to miss everybody. 

Reply from Frank Grayson. : Will miss you too love. Now get off FileSpace and come and spend your last evening with us properly! 

Mrs Grayson likes this. 

Reply from KF : Xxxx 

2.00 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Unable to sleep. Grrrrr

2.43am 

Kathy Ferrars is : Still not asleep and getting annoyed now. :-( 

27th August. 

8.02

Kathy Ferrars is: On the train to Paddington, then Victoria - Help!! 

 

Reply from Nell Randolph : Safe Journey. Mine is a lot shorter, don't envy you yours!   
Reply from KF : Thanks Nell. Safe journey to you too. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Oh No! I've lost my sprig of heather !

Reply from Joan Sandys : Why does this matter? Is it lucky heather or something?

Reply from KF : No! It is very unlucky heather at the moment. I have to wear it so that the mistress that I am meeting can recognise me. 

Reply from JS : Ah. Hope you find it!

8.15 

Kathy Ferrars is : Found the Heather! Bit squashed, but at least I have it! 

9.55 am Kathy Ferrars is: At Victoria!! Going to buy a book to read. 

10.00 am 

Kathy Ferrars was tagged at Victoria Station, London. Also tagged Biddy O'Ryan. 

10.10 

Kathy Ferrars is: On the Boat Train !! All ok so far ... 

11.00 

Kathy Ferrars is: Coffee and biscuits on the boat train! Yum ! 

3.15 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is : In Paris!!! Wish my french was as good as Miss O'Ryan's ! Yummy cakes.

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Biddy O'Ryan 

3.40 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is : Can't imagine ever having ONE child, let alone NINE ! 

Kathy Ferrars is : In awe - just found out that the author Josephine Bettany lives next door !! 

Nell Randolph : Course she does, idiot! I told you about my mate Peggy's Aunty Jo...

KF : Idiot yourself! You didn't tell me who she was ! 

6.00 pm

Kathy Ferrars is: Back on a train! 

10.00 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is : Too excited to sleep !

2.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Finding trying to sleep on the train very hard.

 

Chapter 4 by Beecharmer

06.05 am  
Kathy Ferrars was tagged in Basle Station also tagged Biddy O'Ryan

06.20 am

Kathy Ferrars is SO tired! But this is so exciting. Waiting to go through Customs. Then I will be IN SWITZERLAND !!

Kathy Ferrars is : Mmmmmm Black Cherry Jam and Rolls... Mmmmmm. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Amazed at the idea that people have a BATH at the train station. 

Kathy Ferrars is : HELP!! I am never going to know what time it is ...

Reply from Nell Randolph : How exactly is that different to normal ??

Reply from KF : It will be even WORSE with European time though Nell ! I'm never going to know where I am after about four o'clock. 

Reply from NR : Ha! There is no WAY you will EVER be on time now!

Kathy Ferrars is ignoring Nell Randolph  
Reply from Nell Randolph: ROFL

Kathy Ferrars was tagged at : Bahnhofplatz, Basle with Biddy O'Ryan, Sharlie Andrews, and Peggy Burnett. 

11.30 am 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Eating gorgeous cream cakes in Berne. THREE cakes no less! 

Reply from Nell Randolph: Oh!! That sounds great! And I only have some dry old shortbread to sustain me at the moment... 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars: Sorry Nell! They were lovely though. Enjoy the shortbread! Just passed the floral clock in Interlaken, by the way - amazing ! 

11.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Sharlie Andrews

Kathy Ferrars is: Help!! These roads are really really steep !! 

Kathy Ferrars was tagged at The Chalet School, Gornetz Platz, Switzerland 

3.00 pm  
Kathy Ferrarsis: Going to meet the heads now - help! I feel about 13 ! 

3.25 pm

Kathy Ferrars is : Phew ! Glad that is over! Met the heads! Hope I wasn't too much of an idiot!

Reply from Nell Randolf: Say hello to Aunty Hilda for me! 

Reply from KF : Sorry Nell, I forgot. Will do when I get a chance. I tell you what though - your Aunt has THE most wonderful voice... 

Reply from NR: She does, doesn't she. :-) 

4.00 pm   
Kathy Ferrars is: Mmmm, just had some coffee that was absolute nectar, apparently it is always like that!

8.00 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is : Phew ! What a day! At least have got through it. Staff Meeting was a bit scary, but they seem a nice bunch. Goodnight all ! 

\------------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: } 

Evening Nell, just checking in before I settle down to sleep. 

I think it will be nice here, everyone is really friendly. Met a few of the staff now, and everyone seems to muck in together. It does sound as though I will have some firebrands in my form, but don't think it will be too bad. 

Just wondered. Do you know anything about the Maths mistress? A Nancy Wilmot ? 

K x

\----------

{ Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Kathy Ferrars}

Glad to hear first day gone ok! 

But, now I AM intrigued ... Why do you want information about Miss Wilmot? Do you think she is a possibility ? You don't waste time do you ! 

Peggy didn't really mention her so don't know much, sorry. I can ask, but possible not a good idea discretion wise - this lot are so interconnected it's scary. You never know if you are talking to someone whether they are related to or connected to everyone else. 

Been a good first day here too, though sadly not as many cakes and coffees as you seem to have managed! 

Nell x

\---------------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: } 

Glad you had a good day, am quite amazed myself at how much food and coffee I have been able to fit in! 

I don't know, not sure if she is one of us or not. But she seems really nice, would be a good friend to have I reckon. Haven't yet properly met her, she was at the staff meeting. She didn't really know I was there, to be honest, it seems she knows everyone well, they seem to banter a lot here, and she was right in the middle of it all. 

Not really thinking for anything more, after all we work together, it would be a nightmare to keep that quiet. 

Just think she seems like she would be a good friend really. 

Night night, hope tomorrow goes well too!

K x

\-----------


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters

1st September 

Kathy Ferrars is: Bit nervous. First day of real school today. How will I remember all of their names?

Nell Randolph Aunty Hilda told me a good trick - to begin with, stick to the ones whose names you remember easily, then the kids think you might know all of their names. Gives you time to pick up the other names gradually. I'm going to try it in my first class today! 

Reply from K F Ooh good plan ! Thanks. Good luck today too. 

11.45 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Phew! They do have a lot of stationary to sort out! Having quick break while they unpack. Not quite sure what to do with myself!

Kathy Ferrars is: Off to help form unpack, apparently their house mistress Miss Wilmot is out of school.   
Reply from Nell Randolph Oh she is is she? Good to know you are keeping a close track on where your collegues are, or is it just this one? ... 

Reply from KF Nell. Shut. Up. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Very glad I haven't tried to look picturesque like one of my form did today! Matey is NOT to be messed with! 

Kathy Ferrars is Off on a ramble ! And before you even think about it Nell I have no need of comments relating to The Rover on my PUBLIC profile page. 

Reply from Nell Randolph: Would I ? I don't know WHAT you are talking about...

Reply from KF You WOULD. And yes you do. 

1.30pm   
Kathy Ferrars is not impressed with cheek from older girls. If they think they will get away with being familiar, they have another think coming !

Reply from Nell Randolph What did I do this time? 

Reply from KF Ha! No, not you this time, one of the other girls was a bit over friendly, have sorted it out. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Amazed by the echoes at the Auberge! Wow. 

3rd September 

Kathy Ferrars is : getting to know the staff a bit better.   
Reply from Nell Randolph: All of them? Or one in particular ...

Reply from Kathy Ferrars: NELL ! Stop it NOW this is my public profile ! 

Reply from Nell Randolph: He he he he he.

Kathy Ferrars is friends with  
Rosemary Moore 

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Rosalie Dene 

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Ruth Derwent 

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Nancy Wilmot . Nell Randoloh likes this. 

23 September 

8.00 pm Kathy Ferrars is : Glad that prep session is over ! What a rabble!

8.15 Kathy Ferrars : Is trying not to take it personally that my form were so awful, and in front of Miss A too. 

8.30 Kathy Ferrars thinks Miss A is just wonderful as a head. Feeling much more relaxed now. 

\-------------------------

{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars}

I totally misread that last status of yours, nearly choked on my evening cocoa! I thought you really WOULDN'T thank me for commenting on that on your profile! Has Aunty Hilda been being fierce with your form then? 

N x 

\--------------

 

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: } 

NELL!! Your mind, my dear, needs firmly raising from the gutter. 

Miss A is rather wonderful though, I could easily let myself get very distracted by her. She just makes things seem alright when she is there, and her voice is just amazing. She put her arm through mine to take me to her first class and I have to say my level of concentration did reduce a bit! 

But she is very much the Head, and I can see why she has such strong allegiance from the staff. It feels great when she praises you and just AWFUL when she seems annoyed with you. 

K x

 

\----------------  
{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars}

Yes I can see that. She is pretty strong minded. I've never heard any suggestion that she might be aligned that way though Kathy, so be careful, you do sound a bit like you are starting a crush.

What happened about that Maths mistress? Haven't heard much about her from you for a while, everything ok? 

N x

\----------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: }

No, I know it's just a little crush, nothing more, Miss A is just doing her job, I won't be silly about it. I have wondered about her and the other head, Nell Wilson, however. Difficult to tell, they could just Be good friends. 

Nancy, well we are becoming friends, but haven't spent a lot of time together, it's just been so busy. And, well she is sort of my boss in a way, at least on the Maths side. 

Oh help ! Nell I seem to be starting a thing for being attracted to my bosses! 

I did get quite a weird feeling today that she ( Nancy) MIGHT care a little. 

She remembered that the room I was going to be in has a bit of a draft and reminded me to take a Cardigan. Oh even as I write it, it sounds silly, but she DID say it with quite a look of concern on her face. 

She IS abit older though, so she could well just be being a bit motherly. 

Oh dear Nell, there is no hope for me ! Anyone there that you are interested in?

K x

\--------------

{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars}

Noone here at school that I'm interested in, thankfully. There is someone I have wondered about over on the nearby Island, a friend of Peggy's actually. She is the daughter of the man who used to rent his house to the school. We have spent a couple of afternoons messing around in boats and bird watching - of the avian kind I add quickly !! She seems nice, but so connected with the school I'm having to wait to see if she makes a move at all, can't risk it otherwise. 

Be careful if this Nancy is your boss, Kathy, that could be a very difficult situation. 

Off to bed now, night night, nice to chat a's ever ! 

N x 

\-----------------

28th September  
Kathy Ferrars is: Off to see Mrs Maynard next door ! Feels a bit like a test to see if I am worthy to be allowed to stay ! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Quite liking helping with the babies. Would want one I couldn't give back, but nice to play for a bit ! 

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Joey Maynard  
Back to index  
Chapter 6 - The Staff and the Sixth by Beecharmer  
Oct 5th

Kathy Ferrars is waiting for the reaction, Inter V are being far too good ... 

Reply from Ruth Derwent: Well they did get a roasting from Hilda ! I'm hoping the rest of the school will "read, mark and inwardly digest" what has happened!

Reply from Peggy Burnett: Ruth !! Don't tempt providence like that ! Help! Look out for squalls folks !

Reply from Rosalind Moore : Ha ! Well I'm not too worried, my own crowd are being very grown up and superior these days !

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : Are you telling me! You know, it's odd but if there is anything more elderly than a mid-teenager, I'd like to hear of it! 

Reply from Ruth Derwent : LOL ! The natural reaction from having been wild and wicked middles! The go to the other extreme.

Reply from KF : When you have all QUITE finished having a conversation on my profile page, I'd like to know how long it will last, mine are acting like unfledged archangels at the moment, but for how long - who knows !"

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan : Ah they'll be squashed for the rest of term - after all the Abbess nearly took the skin off them from the chat that I have heard!

Reply from KF : I can believe it! 'Icy' simply doesn't describe her tones - they made ME shiver. I don't wonder the girls were crushed to flinders!

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : Oh yes! My dear you didn't have the privilege of being a pupil at this school and I did. How she used to make me writhe as a kid!

Reply from Peggy Burnett : Ha ! Nancy - Mlle says she isn't into all this FileSpace thing, but to tell you that that did you no harm! He he !

Reply from KF : Lol ! I can see Nancy has read that - she has just gone red! Can I ask however, why are we all having this conversation on my public profile when we are all sitting next to each other in the staff room ? 

Reply from Nell Randolph : Oh please don't stop, all of you, everyone over here at the staff room in Carnbach is having a great time over my shoulder watching you all blather on!! 

Reply from KF : Ha ha ha ha ha ! Serves you all right, taking over my page like that ! He he - Nell, they are all chattering away trying to remember who they know at Carbach to write rude messages to them ! It's a good job we all have to head off to bed soon or my profile would be in real danger!

\----------------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: }

Arghhhh Nell, I am tying myself in knots here! I keep looking back at Nancy's message on my profile and the "my dear" bit. I KNOW it's what she says to everyone, I KNOW it means nothing. But ... I keep looking back at it. I'm just stupidly pleased she joined in, that she was looking at my profile at all. What am I doing ?? Tell me what an idiot I am, I need to wake up, she doesn't know I'm alive, and I'm going silly over a few lines of text. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . 

K x

\--------------

{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars}

K 

You are an idiot. 

N x 

\--------------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: }

 

Er. Yes. Not really helpful ... 

K x   
\--------------------

{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars}

Lol. Well you did ask!

I can understand - I've been there, I have a letter from Peggy that says absolutely nothing, but says 'love Peggy' at the end of it. It means absolutely nothing, she says that to all of her friends, and I know that. But I can't quite bring myself to get rid of it. Idiots the pair of us! 

Reading your thread I have to say that I don't think that comment means anything. It's very public if she meant the "my dear" bit. I'm sorry Kathy, but I think she is just messing around with the others :-( 

Who knows, she might still be interested, but I can't really see a sign of it there. 

Don't beat yourself up too much about it though, totally understand why you keep looking at it. 

N xx

\----------

{ Private Message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph: }

Thanks Nell. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who behaves like an idiot! Cheers for the message, it did make me feel better, though I do agree that her message doesn't mean anything.I still can't help looking at it though ...

Ah well ! Off to bed now, sleep well - dream of your bird watching girl !

K xx

\---------------

{ Private message from Nell Randoloh to Kathy Ferrars

Night night, and ooh, what a good idea ...   
I do think she might be one of us, but it's hard to be sure, we are both being so careful! After all she must worry I might tell Peggy or someone. If you have any suggestions for bringing shy tomboys out of their shell in a sailing boat I'm all ears! Dickie is lovely though, I do hope it can go somewhere, we do get on so well. 

Sleep well, and let yourself dream about your math mistress, noone needs to know about your dreams, enjoy them :-) 

N xx 

\-------------------------

 

Oct 6th

Kathy Ferrars is : Got to cover a lesson for the sixth ... Help! 

Kathy Ferrars is : Oh this is difficult! These girls are so near my own age, I just don't know whether they are being familiar or not. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Tempted to take a certain girl down a few pegs. Why does everyone let her behave this way? 

Oct 9th

Kathy Ferrars is: Wondering what the prefects have in store for us ...

Reply from Sharlie Andrews: I would imagine that it will be inventive ! I'm sooo going to beat you in the " who has the worst bad dress competition...

Reply from KF: Oh you are, are you ?

Reply from SA I am. You will never win with your all new wardrobe - he he he. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan: NEITHER of you have a chance. I will wipe the floor with the two of you in that contest. And it sounds like the prefects plan on wiping the floor with all of us!

Kathy Ferrars is: Rising to the challenge. I WILL win the worst dress competition! 

\-------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Mrs Grayson}

Hello Aunty, 

I hope you and Uncle Frank are well. I am enjoying myself here, while still missing you terribly. I am so busy however, that it will be the end of term before I know it I am sure. 

Could you have a look through my wardrobe for me, and send me a dress that might fit the description " please wear your very worst". I need it for next Saturday. I know it will cost a bit, but I want to make a good showing in the competition that some of the younger staff are having to have the worst clothes. So I don't mind what it costs ( within reason!) but I would like something terrible to wear !

Lots of love, 

Kathy. 

\----------------------

{ Private message from Mrs Grayson to Kathy Ferrars}

Dearest Kathy, 

I have found a dress for you, I hope that it works well for the competition. 

I am glad to hear that you are getting on well there, and making some friends. 

Am I right in thinking that there might be someone special there ? I couldn't help but notice Nell teasing you about 'someone' - that girl really does need to learn some discretion - Your Uncle Frank doesn't ever log on, otherwise I could have had some interesting questions from him! I do wish you would let me tell him, I do think that he will be fine in the end. I know you don't feel ready to tell him yet however, so you might want to tell Nell to be a bit less obvious. 

Have a lovely time at the party - I am sending you that one you forgot to throw away when you couldn't get the bloodstains out from your nose bleed. 

With all love, 

Aunty.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 7 - The Staff party. by Beecharmer  
Oct 11th

5.50pm  
Kathy Ferrarsis : Off to the staff evening ! 

6.30pm  
Kathy Ferrarsis : Wow! What a comprehensive 'Follow my Leader' Phew !

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan: Those handsprings that you four did were pretty amazing ! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot:I hope you are impressed there, managed to keep up with all all of you youngsters ! Not too bad for an oldie!

Reply from Rosalind Moore: Hey! Less of that if you please! If you are an oldie, what would that make me? Very impressed with those handsprimgs though, well won ! By the way Nance, your dress is torn ...

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan: Already told her in person, which is more useful than on here! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot: Yes, thanks all for pointing that out! It's just as well we stopped there! They'd have had the clothes off our backs with anything more ! 

Reply from Peggy Burnett - deleted by author. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot - deleted by author.

 

Kathy Ferrarsis : ROFL at the results of the scandal game ! Miss Dene was on the stairs and she was a cannibal...

Kathy Ferrarsis : I won something ! Yay! Bacca pipes jig - just look at those beautiful UNBROKEN pipes !

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan: Ah I nearly had you ! If I hadn't slipped and crushed them I would have been fine! 

Kathy Ferrarsis : Mmmmmmm that castle made out of strawberry ice cream looks amazing ! Well done Joey !

Reply from Joey Maynard: I'd like to take the credit, but I only bought it for the girls ! Sounds like you are all having a marvellous time! 

 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Oh my ! What on earth shall I make with this paper and card ? 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Wow! That toy wheelbarrow that Mlle has made is amazing! 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Off to bed with my balloon and Morris braces ! 

Reply from Nell Randolph : I sooooo want to comment on this image, but I'm being a good girl. But ???????? 

Reply from KF : He he, nothing exciting I'm afraid, those are my prizes from the staff evening. 

 

\-------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Peggy Burnett}

Hi Peggy, 

I am intrigued and a little worried as to why you deleted your comment on my profile? Nancy too? Am I allowed to know what you two wrote that was so terrible?

Don't tell me if you would rather not, obviously. 

Had a great evening tonight, the prefects are definitely inventive! 

All the best, 

Kathy. 

\------------------

{ Private message from Peggy Burnett to Kathy Ferrars}

Dear Kathy, 

Please don't worry about it. I am not used to how FileSpace works, and wrote something to tease Nancy that I meant to be a private message. Her reply was just to tell me to delete the message, as she doesn't want the whole world knowing her business obviously ! 

Sorry if it worried you, it really was just a bit of silliness 

Regards, 

Peggy Burnett. 

\-------------------

{ Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

WELL ! It looks like I could be wrong - maybe you do have a chance with this Nancy ! I'm not surprised she asked Peggy to take that comment down, it was a bit obvious, given that there were only female teachers there I assume. ! 

Hope you enjoying your Morris braces ... :-) 

N x

\-------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Peggy Burnett}

Nell! What are you talking about? Did you see the comments then before they delete them ? I was trying to get Peggy to tell me, I don't quite like to ask Nancy, especially now Peggy has told me it was a private message gone wrong. But I HAVE been worrying about it. 

Tell tell tell pleeeeeaase. 

K x

\-----------------

{ Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

 

Hmmmm I don't know if I should, after all they did delete the messages ... 

;-) 

N xx

\---------------------------

 

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

 

NELL!! I will write things about Birdwatching Tomboys all over your public profile, you see if I won't .... 

K :-( 

\----------------------

{ Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Lol. Ok ok!! After all, if you had been online at the time you would have seen it. 

Well you know your Nancy put about having the clothes off your backs if had carried on? 

Well her friend Peggy replied something along the lines of : I bet you wouldn't mind that with one person there, eh Nancy? 

Nancy replied to ask her to remove it. But given you were all female I think that a MOST encouraging sign, don't you? 

N xx

\----------------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Oh wow !!! Peggy is even more indiscreet than you ! 

Oh help Nell, I don't know if this is better or worse. It could be anyone. She is quite pally with Biddy, and Peggy, and also Joan Bertrum. She was partnering Joan in the obstacle course... 

There's no reason that she would be interested in me. But it is nice in a way to have the suggestion that she might be like us, and it seems her friend Peggy is ok about it, to be joking like that ! 

Oh I know my dreams are going to be very complicated tonight! 

K xx

\--------------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 8 Half Term at the Glacier by Beecharmer  
Oct 18th :

 

Kathy Ferrars is: Very tired. Looking forward to half term. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Yay! Going to have Friday and Saturday free, then of to Wahlstein ! 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Great weather, long may it last!

Kathy Ferrars is: Have been strictly warned to allow no casting off of garments !

Reply from Nell Randolph : Well that sounds like a very boring trip then ! 

Reply from KF : lol. I thought you might reply to that !! 

Oct 24th :

7.30 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Eating a hearty breakfast in preparation for glacier trekking !

7.55 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Trying not to worry about the idea of avalanches.

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Don't you worry, that is next term when the Fohn wind blows. This isn't avalanche time, my child ! 

Reply from KFThanks for the reassurance - But less of the "my child" thank you very much! You aren't THAT much older than me... Are you? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Ha ha! Fishing for information are we? My age is my age thank you very much! And it's older than you, so I can certainly call you "my child" if I want, my child! 

Reply from KF Oh so it's a state secret is it? I think a search in the history of school pupil lists might be in order ... 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : Hey ! Thats not fair! I can't investigate your past since you didn't go to the school. I will have words with Rosalie to keep a tight lock on the filing cabinet, just you see if I don't ! 

Reply from KF Well my age is no great secret anyway -I'm 21 nearly 22. So I have shared, how about you ??? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Sob! So young! I'm definitely not telling you my age now !

Reply from Peggy Burnett: When you two have QUITE finished! Nancy - I have been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes - we have a mob of excited middles to get to Berne ! Get off FileSpace and HELP!

Reply from KF Oops ! Sorry Peggy ! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Don't apologise to her! She knows full well we have time to spare, she is just being dramatic. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett: Nancy! If I have to warn you to pay attention in front of Upper IV you won't like it ! GET OFF FILESPACE!!!

Reply from Nancy Wilmot: But Peggy, dear, YOU are on FileSpace yourself ... 

Reply from Peggy Burnett: Only because it is the only way to get your attention!! Seriously though, we really do need to go now. Have a good day with the prefects Kathy. Nancy - come and help NOW!!! 

8.30 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Enjoying the trip in this little electric train - so smooth! 

8.55 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: The air here has such a queer sourish smell. 

Kathy Ferrars is: WOW! Just can't describe this view ! It's one of the most marvelous sights I ever saw! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Suprised how deep some of these girls go in their thinking. 

9.15am  
Kathy Ferrars is: mmmmmm bread twists and butter after a long scramble, lovely coffee and buns too. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Learning about snow blindness. Sounds awful. Will make sure that I wear my coloured glasses ! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Getting a little irritated again with That Girl. It is high tine someone told her that this is no way to behave. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Aching madly. My legs ! Ow ow ow. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Did none of those heedless girls tell you to bend your knees slightly when you walk? It will really help. 

Reply from KF Thanks for the advice Nancy, one of them did say about that, yes. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Well it us well worth doing, even with young legs like yours !! ;-) We are Besieging Berne with Bouncing Bets! These middles really have a LOT of energy. If you need any help up there, you are as well to ask Mary Lou - She has been there before and can usually be relied on for some common sense !

Reply from KF Thanks for the advice Nancy. Got to go, service isn't great up here, and battery starting to go. 

Reply from NW Enjoy the glacier ! 

 

Kathy Ferrars is: A bit freaked out by these prefects talking about bodies staying frozen in the ice! Ug! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Apologising in advance to Rosalind Moore - I have refused to answer any more geography questions - I think they may be planning to bombard you with them next Geography lesson! 

Reply from Rosalind Moore Oh help! Thanks for the heads up, I will get reading in preparation! And I WILL get my revenge, mark my words !

11.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Heading back to the Gasthaus. Very grateful for nailed boots and alpenstocks. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Wow this glacier is so beautiful. One last look over it all and then off down again. 

\-----------------------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 8 Half Term at the Glacier by Beecharmer  
Oct 18th :

 

Kathy Ferrars is: Very tired. Looking forward to half term. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Yay! Going to have Friday and Saturday free, then of to Wahlstein ! 

Kathy Ferrarsis: Great weather, long may it last!

Kathy Ferrars is: Have been strictly warned to allow no casting off of garments !

Reply from Nell Randolph : Well that sounds like a very boring trip then ! 

Reply from KF : lol. I thought you might reply to that !! 

Oct 24th :

7.30 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Eating a hearty breakfast in preparation for glacier trekking !

7.55 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Trying not to worry about the idea of avalanches.

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Don't you worry, that is next term when the Fohn wind blows. This isn't avalanche time, my child ! 

Reply from KFThanks for the reassurance - But less of the "my child" thank you very much! You aren't THAT much older than me... Are you? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Ha ha! Fishing for information are we? My age is my age thank you very much! And it's older than you, so I can certainly call you "my child" if I want, my child! 

Reply from KF Oh so it's a state secret is it? I think a search in the history of school pupil lists might be in order ... 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : Hey ! Thats not fair! I can't investigate your past since you didn't go to the school. I will have words with Rosalie to keep a tight lock on the filing cabinet, just you see if I don't ! 

Reply from KF Well my age is no great secret anyway -I'm 21 nearly 22. So I have shared, how about you ??? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Sob! So young! I'm definitely not telling you my age now !

Reply from Peggy Burnett: When you two have QUITE finished! Nancy - I have been trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes - we have a mob of excited middles to get to Berne ! Get off FileSpace and HELP!

Reply from KF Oops ! Sorry Peggy ! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Don't apologise to her! She knows full well we have time to spare, she is just being dramatic. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett: Nancy! If I have to warn you to pay attention in front of Upper IV you won't like it ! GET OFF FILESPACE!!!

Reply from Nancy Wilmot: But Peggy, dear, YOU are on FileSpace yourself ... 

Reply from Peggy Burnett: Only because it is the only way to get your attention!! Seriously though, we really do need to go now. Have a good day with the prefects Kathy. Nancy - come and help NOW!!! 

8.30 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Enjoying the trip in this little electric train - so smooth! 

8.55 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: The air here has such a queer sourish smell. 

Kathy Ferrars is: WOW! Just can't describe this view ! It's one of the most marvelous sights I ever saw! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Suprised how deep some of these girls go in their thinking. 

9.15am  
Kathy Ferrars is: mmmmmm bread twists and butter after a long scramble, lovely coffee and buns too. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Learning about snow blindness. Sounds awful. Will make sure that I wear my coloured glasses ! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Getting a little irritated again with That Girl. It is high tine someone told her that this is no way to behave. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Aching madly. My legs ! Ow ow ow. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Did none of those heedless girls tell you to bend your knees slightly when you walk? It will really help. 

Reply from KF Thanks for the advice Nancy, one of them did say about that, yes. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Well it us well worth doing, even with young legs like yours !! ;-) We are Besieging Berne with Bouncing Bets! These middles really have a LOT of energy. If you need any help up there, you are as well to ask Mary Lou - She has been there before and can usually be relied on for some common sense !

Reply from KF Thanks for the advice Nancy. Got to go, service isn't great up here, and battery starting to go. 

Reply from NW Enjoy the glacier ! 

 

Kathy Ferrars is: A bit freaked out by these prefects talking about bodies staying frozen in the ice! Ug! 

Kathy Ferrars is: Apologising in advance to Rosalind Moore - I have refused to answer any more geography questions - I think they may be planning to bombard you with them next Geography lesson! 

Reply from Rosalind Moore Oh help! Thanks for the heads up, I will get reading in preparation! And I WILL get my revenge, mark my words !

11.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Heading back to the Gasthaus. Very grateful for nailed boots and alpenstocks. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Wow this glacier is so beautiful. One last look over it all and then off down again.


	4. Part 4

Messages on Kathy Ferrars profile. 

Oct 19th

Peggy Burnettsaid : Get Well Soon Kathy

Sharlie Andrews said : Hope your arm feels better soon Kathy, thinking of you!

Biddy O'Ryan said : Get well soon Kathy! It's amazing the lengths people will go to to avoid supervising the kids ! We are managing fine without you. Don't come back too soon.

\---------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy! What is going on? Why is everyone saying Get Well? What has happened? What have you done ?

All love, please let me know you are ok soon as you can, if I don't hear from you I will have to ring Aunty Hilda, but I don't know how much she knows about FileSpace - I have a horrible feeling if I made her aware she might stop you all using it. 

N xx

\-----------

Messages on Kathy's Profile page 

Rosalind Moore said : Get Well Soon Kathy. :-) 

Rosalie Dene said : Hope you feel better soon Kathy, it does seem strange without your constant status updates ! 

Reply from Joan Sandys Please Miss Dene, is Kathy alright? We keep seeing messages saying get well soon?   
Reply from Rosalie Dene Kathy has asked me to reply that she will be fine, just a nasty wrench to her shoulder . 

Reply from Joan Sandys Thank you Miss Dene, I will pass the message on. 

Mollie Carew said : Sorry to hear about your shoulder Kathy. Hope you are being looked after by a nice doctor ! Even better, hope he rescued you ! Seems like Switzerland is a dangerous place for CS mistresses !

Joan Sandys said : Hope your shoulder feeling better soon. Joan x

Nell Randolph said : Kathy! I KNEW you would get in trouble without me to watch out for you. Get yourself better soon !

Nancy Wilmot said : Kathy has just said to me to say thank you to all of you. She is hoping to get back to torturing us all with her FileSpace ramblings soon

Mrs Grayson said : Have just had a word with that nice head of yours, now you just listen to what the Matron says and don't get yourself too excited and unable to sleep, do you hear me? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Kathy is sleeping still, but her colour does look better, and they seem to think it won't be a problem. I will get her to contact you as soon as she can. 

Frank Grayson said : Get yourself better soon Kathy-girl, we can come out if you need us. We tried to ring but apparently you are asleep, which is good, but will love to hear from you as soon as possible. Love from Uncle Frank

Reply from Nancy WilmotKathy has just woken up, and asked me to tell you she feels much better and please don't worry. 

Reply from Mrs Grayson Thank you for letting us know Miss Wilmot, I will pass the message on to Frank, he isn't much on this FileSpace thing. Please tell Kathy to rest for us, she does try to get back to things too quickly. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot You are welcome Mrs Grayson, Kathy says to tell you that she will be good. I will make sure she doesn't overdo it. 

\------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Hope you are starting to feel better Kathy, am guessing that typing isn't easy with a hurt arm / shoulder. 

I am waiting in anticipation for when you CAN reply, as I am INTRIGUED as to why this Nancy appears to be watching your colour as you sleep and be the one replying for you all of a sudden. 

I'm hoping this is a sign of something in the air?? I need gossip Kathy! 

I do hope you are feeling better after your long sleep. 

Love 

Nell x 

\--------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Arm still bit sore to type. I ok. LOTS 2 tell U. Sorry not much now, promise will tell soon as can type more. 

K xx

\-------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Ooh intrigue ! Looking forward to it, but don't try to type till you are ready, now I know you ok I will just be patient. 

Love 

Nell xx

\------------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 10 - Messages on Kathy's Profile Page by Beecharmer  
Messages on Kathy Ferrars profile. 

Oct 19th

Peggy Burnettsaid : Get Well Soon Kathy

Sharlie Andrews said : Hope your arm feels better soon Kathy, thinking of you!

Biddy O'Ryan said : Get well soon Kathy! It's amazing the lengths people will go to to avoid supervising the kids ! We are managing fine without you. Don't come back too soon.

\---------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy! What is going on? Why is everyone saying Get Well? What has happened? What have you done ?

All love, please let me know you are ok soon as you can, if I don't hear from you I will have to ring Aunty Hilda, but I don't know how much she knows about FileSpace - I have a horrible feeling if I made her aware she might stop you all using it. 

N xx

\-----------

Messages on Kathy's Profile page 

Rosalind Moore said : Get Well Soon Kathy. :-) 

Rosalie Dene said : Hope you feel better soon Kathy, it does seem strange without your constant status updates ! 

Reply from Joan Sandys Please Miss Dene, is Kathy alright? We keep seeing messages saying get well soon?   
Reply from Rosalie Dene Kathy has asked me to reply that she will be fine, just a nasty wrench to her shoulder . 

Reply from Joan Sandys Thank you Miss Dene, I will pass the message on. 

Mollie Carew said : Sorry to hear about your shoulder Kathy. Hope you are being looked after by a nice doctor ! Even better, hope he rescued you ! Seems like Switzerland is a dangerous place for CS mistresses !

Joan Sandys said : Hope your shoulder feeling better soon. Joan x

Nell Randolph said : Kathy! I KNEW you would get in trouble without me to watch out for you. Get yourself better soon !

Nancy Wilmot said : Kathy has just said to me to say thank you to all of you. She is hoping to get back to torturing us all with her FileSpace ramblings soon

Mrs Grayson said : Have just had a word with that nice head of yours, now you just listen to what the Matron says and don't get yourself too excited and unable to sleep, do you hear me? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Kathy is sleeping still, but her colour does look better, and they seem to think it won't be a problem. I will get her to contact you as soon as she can. 

Frank Grayson said : Get yourself better soon Kathy-girl, we can come out if you need us. We tried to ring but apparently you are asleep, which is good, but will love to hear from you as soon as possible. Love from Uncle Frank

Reply from Nancy WilmotKathy has just woken up, and asked me to tell you she feels much better and please don't worry. 

Reply from Mrs Grayson Thank you for letting us know Miss Wilmot, I will pass the message on to Frank, he isn't much on this FileSpace thing. Please tell Kathy to rest for us, she does try to get back to things too quickly. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot You are welcome Mrs Grayson, Kathy says to tell you that she will be good. I will make sure she doesn't overdo it. 

\------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Hope you are starting to feel better Kathy, am guessing that typing isn't easy with a hurt arm / shoulder. 

I am waiting in anticipation for when you CAN reply, as I am INTRIGUED as to why this Nancy appears to be watching your colour as you sleep and be the one replying for you all of a sudden. 

I'm hoping this is a sign of something in the air?? I need gossip Kathy! 

I do hope you are feeling better after your long sleep. 

Love 

Nell x 

\--------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Arm still bit sore to type. I ok. LOTS 2 tell U. Sorry not much now, promise will tell soon as can type more. 

K xx

\-------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Ooh intrigue ! Looking forward to it, but don't try to type till you are ready, now I know you ok I will just be patient. 

Love 

Nell xx

\------------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 12 Kathy obsessing by Beecharmer  
Kathy Ferrars is: Back in action! Don't like being poorly, it's such a waste of time! 

Reply from Nell Randolph Glad to hear it! Don't over do it though Kathy, I know you! Xx

Reply from KF I won't boss! Resting today, back to proper work tomorrow. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Kathy Ferrars! You are supposed to be resting that arm - now rest ! You aren't missing much on this last expedition, most uneventful! 

\-----------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph} 

 

Hi Nell, 

Am writing this in small sections to avoid too much strain on shoulder, so might be a bit disjointed, but I HAD to tell someone! 

I really do think Nancy might be interested. I need to tell you the whole story, and then I will be desperately waiting for your reply to see if you think I am right. 

The accident was just after that post about the beautiful view - it is really strange to see that post now, knowing what happened next. 

I was standing on an overhanging rock, which seemed quite large and steady. I was totally lost in the view. Well all of a sudden one of the prefects grabbed me and pulled me back. It was Mary Lou Trelawny actually, the one I have had some issues with. Mainly due to her behaviour. It's water under the bridge now, but she tends to forget that she is only a child, presents herself as older and is far too familiar. Anyway, sorry, that wasn't where I was going, to cut a long story short, she's just been irritating me this term. Lots of reasons, some history there, I've not found it easy to know how to handle being around her. I'll maybe tell you more when I see you, can explain better in person I think.

Anyway - Mary Lou grabbed me back, because the rock I was on had started to fall off into the glacier! She pulled her back and my shoulder doing it. You can imagine how bad I felt when I realised she had hurt her back - she had had a nasty accident a year or so ago,I would feel terrible if rescuing me had put her back. She seems ok however, which is a relief. 

Oh it was a shock, Nell. I do believe I was closer to fainting than I have ever been in my entire life! 

Well we ended up resting a bit, then carrying on with the day. But I felt all in, I can tell you! My damn imagination was going haywire. I really couldn't lose the image of what might have happened. 

When we got back it was all I could do to keep stable, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Miss Annersley was lovely actually, she noticed that I was all in and sent me to bed. I knew then that I wasn't right, as the mere fact that she had noticed me would have made me feel great before, but I just felt dull about it at that time. 

Matey looked after me, and ordered me to bed. 

Well this is where the bit I am desperately trying not to overanalyze came in - Matey had gone to get a dose of sonething for me, which I was so grateful for. I used to be so against the idea of sedatives, but with such an overactive imagination, the bliss of a night's dreamless sleep is unbelievable. I think you can't really appreciate how important sleep is to healing until you have lost large amounts of it. 

Sorry, mind wandering a bit there. I've had a lie down for a bit, and will now try to get more to the point. 

Apparently Nancy returned from Berne, heard about me and came flying up to my room to find out if I was ok. I was still feeling quite groggy, even before the sedative, so she didn't really get much sense out of me, other than telling her I was ok and to let the others know I was ok. I had completely forgotten that I had asked Rosalie Dene to do the same thing! 

Well Matey returned at that point. Now I just don't know, but I swear she didn't seem suprised to see Nancy there. She didn't send her away either. Last thing I remember before I fell asleep is Nancy sitting by my bed, and I swear Nell, she almost went to hold my hand. 

This morning I woke up in the early hours briefly and I can't be sure, but I THINK she was still there. When I woke up properly this morning she had gone, as she had to help supervise the girls on their last expedition. 

So ... What do you think? And what on earth do I do now? Do I try to see if she really is interested? After all she might just be seeing me as a friend. Arghhhh !! Why were we born this way Nell? It seems sp much simpler with the women who like men. They fall in a lake or pond, get rescued by a doctor and then get married ! 

Feeling bit groggy again now, so will sign off. Sorry for worrying you, and let me know if you think I am reading too much into things. 

K xx

\------------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

I can't be totally sure, but that sounds very promising to me. If nothing else you sound like you have someone there who wants to be friends. And if she is that bothered about your health she would be a good friend. 

But it really does sound more like the sort of thing someone close would do rather than a collegue ... 

Keep me posted ! I do hope it can go somewhere, she does sound nice. I like the fact that she bothered to let your Aunt and Uncle know that you were ok. 

Keep resting and don't overdo it! I know you Kathy Ferrars, you push yourself too hard sometimes. 

Nell xx

\-------------------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrars}

Hello Kathy, 

I just thought I would check in and see how you are. You did have us all worried with how pale you were yesterday ! 

This excursion isn't too bad, mostly just keeping the rabble from wandering too far afield. 

Nothing much to say really, just felt like saying hello. 

All the best 

Nancy 

\--------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nancy Wilmot}

Dear Nancy, 

I am feeling much better, thank you, although I am relieved to be able to rest today. 

I am glad to hear that you are having a good excursion, and that the rabble are not causing too much havoc ! 

Thank you for your visit last night, it was nice to know that you were concerned. I am not totally sure whether Matey's dose had confused me, did I see you there later aswell? Thank you for staying around if that is the case. 

I also wanted to say thank you for letting my Aunt and Uncle know that I was ok. 

Looking forward to seeing you later, 

Kathy 

\----------- 

 

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Help !! Nell, she messaged me! It doesn't say anything much, but she messages me! I replied, Just a load of waffle really, but I asked her if she was there in the middle of the night ... I then pressed send before I thought about it properly. 

Oh Nell, what if she WASN'T ?? Then I was dreaming about her, and if that is the case then I have just sent a message to my boss telling her I was dreaming about her. Arghhhhhhhh. 

Oh help! I've just looked back at the message too, and I put "Dear" Nancy, when she only put " Hello" Kathy. 

Nell Nell Nell I am an idiot, what am I doing here? She was probably just doing her job, after all she is house mistress of St Therese and I am a member if St Therese too. Oh help help help !! 

K xx 

\-------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy, calm down. Now I don't know what you wrote, but I very much doubt it was anything too bad. Just stop looking at the message, (I know you will be) and think about something else for a bit. If she is interested then you mentioning the being there in the night and using 'Dear' instead of 'Hello' might well give her the opening to reply the same way. 

Wait and see, and CALM DOWN! 

Love Nell xx

\-------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Oct 21st

9.30 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Back to work ! 

11.30

Kathy Ferrars is: WHAT on EARTH did I do to deserve Inter V !! ? 

Reply from Nell Randolph What happened ? 

Reply from KF : Sparklers ... 

Reply from Nell Randolph ???????????????

Reply from KF One of my 'little darlings' LIT A SPARKLER in class !!!! 

Reply from Nell Randolph They WHAT ?!? How old are your form again?

Reply from KF Exactly ! I thought Inter V was supposed to be made up of Seniors - evidently I was mistaken !

 

12.30

Kathy Ferrars is: Trying not to comment after a very strange lunch, but ???? Feeling a bit more tolerant of Y now! 

Peggy Burnett, Sharlie Andrews,Biddy O'Ryan and 3 other people "like" this. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Oh I doubt very much you are on your own with that feeling !!

Reply from Peggy Burnett : You are telling me ! I'm amazed Hilda didn't react, from all I hear : The DRIVEL that woman was coming out with was unbelievable ! 

Reply from Sharlie Andrews : I'm still giggling thinking about it all! Biddy you were very restrained. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan : Why thank you. It was quite hard to keep a straight face...

\----------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Nell I have had the strangest day ! I told you about my sparklers incident, and then at lunch we had the strangest women visiting - she is the mother of one of my form, and it is no wonder that her daughter is a nightmare, the mother is worse ! 

Oh help. Nell. I was just starting to write to you about Mrs P, and I have just seen that I have a new message. From Nancy. 

Help help help 

K :-( 

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Why the sad face? Surely thats a good thing ? 

N xx

\---------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

I don't think it is. I think I had it wrong Nell. 

I didn't tell you -this morning I ended up sharing quite an intense look with her when I came in the room, it was just automatic, I can't help looking at her face. How stupid, it was in front of everyone in the staffroom too. I doubt they noticed, but she certainly did. Then she seemed to frown and looked away. I'm so afraid that she was just being friendly and I'm now reading too much into it and she's going to say so. And then she could tell everyone and I will have to leave. 

I don't want to open it. I have to go back to work any minute, I don't want to know. But I do want to know. But I don't. Oh help. It's probably just passing on one of those joke e-mails or something. 

Nell, I'm a mess. A total mess. I ought to open it. But I can't make myself do it. The bell has just gone for afternoon school. I haven't got time to risk opening it if I then have to hide how I feel in front of the kids. My arm is really aching too, I don't need anything on top of that. I'm just going to leave it. 

K :-( 

\-------------

 

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

KATHLEEN FERRARS !!! 

OPEN  
THE   
DAMN   
MESSAGE   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What are you playing at ? You can't be serious that you are going to leave it ( and me hanging on waiting to find out !) all afternoon ?? 

I despair of you sometimes!!! 

N xx

P.S Fingers crossed that it is ok, please let me know even if it is bad. 

\-------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

And? Its end of school day ...

Did you open it? You there Kathy ? 

N ??? 

 

\------------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy,

Its been hours, surely school is over by now? Have you opened it? Surely you have ? I'm worrying, please let me know you are ok. 

N xx

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy? I have to go out, please let me know you are ok, I'll check in when I get back, but it could be quite late. 

Hoping that you are just too busy to reply, and that you are ok. 

Love 

Nell xx

\--------  
Back to index  
Chapter 13 Sparklers ! by Beecharmer  
Oct 21st

9.30 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Back to work ! 

11.30

Kathy Ferrars is: WHAT on EARTH did I do to deserve Inter V !! ? 

Reply from Nell Randolph What happened ? 

Reply from KF : Sparklers ... 

Reply from Nell Randolph ???????????????

Reply from KF One of my 'little darlings' LIT A SPARKLER in class !!!! 

Reply from Nell Randolph They WHAT ?!? How old are your form again?

Reply from KF Exactly ! I thought Inter V was supposed to be made up of Seniors - evidently I was mistaken !

 

12.30

Kathy Ferrars is: Trying not to comment after a very strange lunch, but ???? Feeling a bit more tolerant of Y now! 

Peggy Burnett, Sharlie Andrews,Biddy O'Ryan and 3 other people "like" this. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Oh I doubt very much you are on your own with that feeling !!

Reply from Peggy Burnett : You are telling me ! I'm amazed Hilda didn't react, from all I hear : The DRIVEL that woman was coming out with was unbelievable ! 

Reply from Sharlie Andrews : I'm still giggling thinking about it all! Biddy you were very restrained. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan : Why thank you. It was quite hard to keep a straight face...

\----------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Nell I have had the strangest day ! I told you about my sparklers incident, and then at lunch we had the strangest women visiting - she is the mother of one of my form, and it is no wonder that her daughter is a nightmare, the mother is worse ! 

Oh help. Nell. I was just starting to write to you about Mrs P, and I have just seen that I have a new message. From Nancy. 

Help help help 

K :-( 

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Why the sad face? Surely thats a good thing ? 

N xx

\---------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

I don't think it is. I think I had it wrong Nell. 

I didn't tell you -this morning I ended up sharing quite an intense look with her when I came in the room, it was just automatic, I can't help looking at her face. How stupid, it was in front of everyone in the staffroom too. I doubt they noticed, but she certainly did. Then she seemed to frown and looked away. I'm so afraid that she was just being friendly and I'm now reading too much into it and she's going to say so. And then she could tell everyone and I will have to leave. 

I don't want to open it. I have to go back to work any minute, I don't want to know. But I do want to know. But I don't. Oh help. It's probably just passing on one of those joke e-mails or something. 

Nell, I'm a mess. A total mess. I ought to open it. But I can't make myself do it. The bell has just gone for afternoon school. I haven't got time to risk opening it if I then have to hide how I feel in front of the kids. My arm is really aching too, I don't need anything on top of that. I'm just going to leave it. 

K :-( 

\-------------

 

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

KATHLEEN FERRARS !!! 

OPEN  
THE   
DAMN   
MESSAGE   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What are you playing at ? You can't be serious that you are going to leave it ( and me hanging on waiting to find out !) all afternoon ?? 

I despair of you sometimes!!! 

N xx

P.S Fingers crossed that it is ok, please let me know even if it is bad. 

\-------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

And? Its end of school day ...

Did you open it? You there Kathy ? 

N ??? 

 

\------------------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy,

Its been hours, surely school is over by now? Have you opened it? Surely you have ? I'm worrying, please let me know you are ok. 

N xx

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars}

Kathy? I have to go out, please let me know you are ok, I'll check in when I get back, but it could be quite late. 

Hoping that you are just too busy to reply, and that you are ok. 

Love 

Nell xx

\--------  
End Notes:  
Might have to edit as don't have book to check whether these people were at lunch other than Biddy. :-)  
Back to index  
Chapter 15 Some Private Messages by Beecharmer  
Kathy Ferrars is : Only just getting a chance to check her messages ! What a day !

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Nell, I'm so sorry to have left you hanging like that. I was in such a mess - I DID leave the message, planning to open it at the end of the afternoon. Then the evening got away with me for various reasons.

I had to sort out some problems with the Triplets ( Joey Maynard's children) after the sparkler situation after Kaffee and Kuchen..

I found Margot in floods of tears, apparently it was their birthday today and my punishment would have really hurt all three. I hope I am right, but I have reduced the punishment. If I'm honest with myself I wouldn't have reacted so strongly if my arm and shoulder werent hurting. It is hard to know how tight to pull the reins sometimes. I'm hoping that I will know more in time how to handle things. At present it feels hard to know how to behave sometimes. 

I can see you sitting there reading this and wanting to tell me to stop blathering, and tell you about Nancy. 

But the whole reason I am blathering is that I haven't opened it yet. I wasn't able to get to look at it until now. I just wanted to reply to you so you didn't worry. I might not feel like writing much if it's bad, but don't worry I will be fine, I won't go and throw myself off any mountains ! 

Where are you by the way? Off with your Dickie, birdwatching ? :-D 

Love K x

 

\------------------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrers}

Dear Kathy, 

I was there in the night, I hope I didn't disturb you. I just wanted to know that you were alright, and you did look a very strange colour before you went to sleep. 

I don't quite know how to say this, it is a delicate situation being a teacher in a boarding school, I am very used to being very quiet about certain things. 

But I think we might perhaps have something more than teaching in common? I hope you don't mind me looking at your profile in this detail but I noticed that your graduation was at the Jolly Farmers in Oxford? I used to visit there while in the area and the name rather jumped out at me as, well perhaps not being a typical graduation party venue. I and a female friend used to spend a lot of time there.

Either I have told you what I think you want to know, or you are looking at this e-mail and wondering if I have gone mad. If it is the second option, please don't think anything of this message, I have just made a mistake. 

If I am right, you will understand, and will know I'm not going to be judging. We do need to talk I think, after this morning. 

I do hope your arm is feeling a little better. You do look pale however, please try not to over do things. 

Let me know if you want to talk. 

Nancy 

\---------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nancy Wilmot}

Hello Nancy, 

You are correct, and I'm glad that I was correct too from the sounds of it? It would be great to talk. I am awake now if you want to come over for a cup of tea? Or will be happy to talk tomorrow elsewhere if you prefer? 

Kathy 

\--------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

 

Oooh she IS , Nell, she IS !! But it sounds like there might already be someone, she's mentioned going to the Jolly Farmers with "a female friend" :-( 

But it will be nice to have someone who understands, to talk to, though I did sort of hope there might be a chance of more. I've never been so completely distracted by someone. It's as if I sense where she is in the room all of the time, even if I can't see her or hear her. 

She has suggested we talk, so I'm guessing she is going to tell me about this woman. 

Time to practice the "Politely interested to hear about your partner" face I think. (Rather than the " Why are the good ones always straight or with someone" grimace that I know I will want to make. :-( :-( )

But it could be worse. She could have been going to denounce me and lose me my job, which I don't THINK is likely.

Guessing you are not home yet, hope you are having more luck than me :-) 

K xx

\--------------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrers}

 

Hello Kathy, 

Thanks for replying tonight, I was a bit worried that I had sent the message to the wrong person! I'm not that sure about this FileSpace thing yet. 

The closed environment of the school isn't a great place for private chats, and the snow is coming down so fast and thick that I doubt we can get out anywhere for a while. 

I don't think we ought to risk going into each others rooms. The partitions in the staff bedrooms are paper thin for sound - as I know to the cost of my night's sleep when Biddy sneaks Eugen in " to talk" ! 

I do wish talking was really what was going on, I really don't need to know that much about my friend's likes and dislikes in certain areas ! 

I would imagine that you know exactly what it is like - isn't your room right next to Ruth's? ;-) 

How she gets away with her "Oh Hilda, my cousin/uncle/other random relative was just passing through, and needed a bed for the night, could he use the guest suite?... " I will never know! 

I do wonder sometimes why Hilda allows it, but I also wonder if Hilda actually even realises they aren't her relatives! For a very smart woman, Hilda seems to miss things like that sometimes, I think she forgets we aren't all 'married to the school' the way that she is! It could just be that sheis deliberately turning a blind eye however, she probably would have to do something if she acknowledged it at all. 

I can't remember if you are a smoker? I'm not now, but was till recently. There is a box room up by the attics that has a flat roof next to it. It's private up there and there are no bedrooms near. I'll be up for a bit, so if you want to talk now let me know and I will meet you up there ? If not maybe we could plan that for another day? 

I look forward to your reply. 

Nancy :-) 

P.S I'd put a jumper on, the box room is pretty cold at night. 

\----------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nancy Wilmot}

Yes, that would be fine with me, shall I see you there in about 10 minutes? 

Kathy. 

P.S You are so right about Ruth being in the room next to me by the way ... 

\----------------


	6. Chapter 6

Oct 22nd

9.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is enjoying the sunshine ! Looks like it will be a beautiful day !

\-----------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Hope you got back ok from wherever you were going. Just a quick note to say had an interesting chat with Nancy last night, NOT what I was thinking, though not quite what I was hoping. Will write more when have a minute. :-)

K xx

\-----------------  
11.30 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is quite glad of the chance to have a bit of a break this afternoon, with the girls having games instead of lessons. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett Oh no you don't my girl! I need some extra help, with all of the school having games! I wont tax your shoulder though, I just need you to help supervise some of the little monkeys 

Reply from KF Will do Peggy ! Happy to help, it was only my shoulder aching a bit that meant I was keen on the idea of a break. This is such a good way of doing things. At my school we would work in work hours, games in games lessons only. They were OBSESSED with exam results. If I heard the "Lets make it another record year" one more time ! I can see the point of this system here though. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot It is necessary, they will all spend plenty of time cooped up with only dancing to get the fidgets out of them. Morning by the way :-) 

Reply from KF Good Morning ! I can see that would be the case, I'm not looking forward to that point !

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Oh yes ! Add a whole collection of teenage girls, unable to get rid of their energy, along with staff who are not much less frustrated and it can be a deadly mass of hormones ! There is always a possible risk of death by screwdriver! Be warned... Run away now while the snow is melting ... :-) 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : I can second that! Though speak for yourself with the staff frustrations Biddy O'Ryan. I hadn't noticed you having too much cause for frustration recently ... 

Reply from KF ROFL and waiting to see how Biddy replies to that ... 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Biddy is not going to reply to that. Tis true however, I have found myself to have very little cause for frustration recently ... 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Don't I know it !!!! 

Reply from KF Ha ha! Nancy, have you seen that Biddy's status is now Biddy O'Ryan is ignoring Nancy Wilmot :-) 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : He he! We've been friends a long time, if you look back on her profile she has had to use that one a few times !! 

Reply from Peggy Burnett When you three are quite finished! The bell is about to go and I want to talk about games supervision

Reply from KF   
Just let me know what you want me to do Pegggy. Ha - as I write this, Nancy has updated her status by the way ! It now says Nancy Wilmot is : Hiding from Peggy Burnett, don't want to supervise games...

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : Well I DON'T ! They get all sweaty and horrible. Yuk. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett Tough. I need help and I know lots of your deep dark secrets so you have to help. 

Reply from KF   
Ooh this sounds promising. I offered to help already, can I be told some deep dark secrets ??? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot No you cannot! Ok Peggy, you win this time! 

Reply from Peggy Burnett I always win, didn't you know that by now? And Kathy - to keep you going, she wears pajamas with little feet on them ... 

Reply from KF   
ROFLMAO ! Really ? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Peggy !!! I was TWO !! I'm glad you chose that one rather than the hat one to talk about though! 

Reply from Peggy Burnett No I thought I would save tasking about semi naked pictures of you for other leverage later. Oh dear, looks like I just did though didn't I... 

Reply from KF Oh ! You two HAVE to stop ! I'm getting a stitch from laughing so much ! 

 

2.35 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is a bit bored supervising games at the moment. Dum de dum de dum ...

Reply from Peggy Burnett If you are bored you arent supervising properly ! Did you see that move by Mary Lou then? I reckon that girl will be Games Prefect, if she isn't Head Girl. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan I think she will be a good head girl. The timing might me wrong though, as Elinor and Josette are strong characters too. M-L might only happen if something happens to those two? 

3.56 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is looking forward to Kaffee and Kuchen, it's a bit cold out here. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot a BIT ! It's freezing !!! Peggy seriously owes us. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett I do NOT owe you at all. May I remind you who has swopped with you every time a Sex Ed lesson has to be done? I'm of half a mind to make you do the next one... 

Reply from KF Oh Help! Are you telling me we have to cover that, not Matey ? Eeek ! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Sadly she decided a few years ago that she just didn't have the time. So we have to take turns. So totally not my subject. If only I could bring some Maths into it, I might get through by concentrating on that !

Reply from KFlol. I can't even BEGIN to imagine how you would bring Maths into Sex Ed!

Reply from Nancy Wilmot I cant even begin to imagine how I would get any useful Sex Ed into Sex Ed! I'm hoping desperately to be able to trade again next time it's my turn! 

Reply from Ruth Derwent Its not that bad Nancy! I've told you before - Just get some bananas and tell em how to use them ! 

Kathy Ferrars is completely confused about how Bananas are relevant ... 

Reply from Ruth Derwent Seriously? Oh you are as bad as Nancy! What you two will do if you ever get rescued by a doctor I don't know! Have to get married pretty quickly I would imagine !

Reply from KF Oh I think we will be ok ! I've just heard from Peggy about your own hidden skills though - with your MOUTH ????? 

Reply from Ruth Derwent It's a perfectly valid method ! 

Reply from KF I'll take your word for it ! 

Kathy Ferrars is HUNGRY ! Looking forward to Abendessen. Have a real craving for Shepherds Pie for some reason ... 

Reply from Joey Maynard Don't talk to me about Shepherds Pie! If you do have it, hopefully it won't be made of freshly autopsied rabbit, as I once did!! 

Reply from KF FRESHLY AUTOPSIED RABBIT?? 

Reply from Joey Maynard In my defence I was quite young and had just been very ill ! There was a certain amount of wine involved as well...

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Wine for the rabbit or for you? Lol. 

Reply from Joey Maynard Both ! I may have had a little larger share than the rabbit though ... 

\----------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrers}

 

Evening Kathy :-) 

Just wanted to say hello. It's been a nice day today. Have a horrible feeling there is a lot more snow in the air however, so we may well be stuck in for a while. 

I wanted to ask you, do you mind if I let my Peggy know that we have had our little talk? 

Sleep well :-)

Nancy xx

\---------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nancy Wilmot}

 

Dear Nancy, 

It has been a lovely day, hasn't it! I am most intrigued to hear about your exploits in pajamas and hats by the way! 

I am fine with you telling Peggy. I had slightly wondered whether she was also one of us? Not sure though, she does joke around about the male doctors too? 

Sleep well ! 

Kathy 

Xx

 

\-----------------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrers}

 

No - Peggy is straight, or - well ,I think it's more a matter of mostly straight, there were a couple of rumours a while back but she does say now that she prefers men, whether that is because she has compared both options I don't know! 

I have wondered a bit in the past myself about her being one of us - you should hear her go on and on about her Housemistrese when she was a junior ! 

Apparently she was really lovely. And told stories really well - if anyone EVER mentions Alice in Wonderland, Peggy goes off into rhapsodies about how Miss Smith told it the BEST way !!! 

Though Miss Smith did sound nice - I have vague memories of someone who might have been her, but I'm not sure, I don't think I joined the St Scholastikas too late for it to be the right person. 

Interesting thing about Miss Smith is that Nell / Bill Wilson is most cagey about her if the topic ever comes up, I do wonder if there might have been some history there ! Bill is very private but I'm pretty sure that Bill is similar to us, she is certainly the right type. 

Now I really must sleep ! I'm so tired at the moment, feel as though I have been up all night carrying things around for some reason! 

Nancy 

Xx :-) 

\--------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

 

Dear Nell, 

Finally ! It's been quite a busy day, first time I have had a chance to write to you. 

We met up and had a good chat - she isn't with anyone, I felt awful when I asked - apparently she died :-( 

But she is interested in theory from everything I can tell (yay!) but she is saying that she thinks we need to perhaps try not to go too fast becauseof working together. Which does make sense, but I'm not sure I will be able to hold back too much now I know she is interested too ! 

I found out what the frown was about by the way - partly the public place we were in, but partly - YOU! 

She has seen how we banter on here and was thinking we might be an item. I put her straight (ha - unintentional pun!) about that soon enough. It's funny, I know from our conversations before that you feel the same - I can't even imagine wanting anything romantic with you, we are just so totally meant to be pals and there to look out for each other. I didn't tell her about the fact that I even if I HAD been interested at I would have had no chance with you anyway with you mooning about over Peggy Bettany ! I'm really glad to hear that you have moved on from her by the way, she was just never going to be anything but straight, I used to hate seeing you so confused about it all. 

Anyway, so - back to Nancy - we have agreed just to be friends at the moment. She hasn't ruled out more however, so I am hopeful !

How are things going with you and Dicky anyway? I've been so busy stressing about my own non-existent love life I haven't asked nearly enough about you and your bird watching. :-)

Thanks for being there for me past few days, and look forward to hearing from you soon. 

Love K

Xx

\-------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 17 - Snow and Bill by Beecharmer  
Oct 24th. 

8.00 am  
Kathy Ferrars is : Wow! This is a LOT of snow !

9  
11.32 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: covered in gore !! Horror movies have nothing on me ! 

Reply from Nell Randolph What on earth???

Reply from KF my damn red ink Biro ! It leaked in my pocket and I ended up getting it out of my poctet and ended up dripping with red ink ! 

Reply from Nell Randolph lol ! Bet that gave anyone with you a shock ! 

Reply from KF Yes, it caused quite a sensation for my form today ! 

Kathy Ferrars is feeling a bit like Lady Macbeth at the moment! 

Kathy Ferrars is still in the splashery trying to clean my hands :-( 

Kathy Ferrarsis : Starting to panic that I will NEVER get this ink off :-( 

Kathy Ferrars is friends with Helena "Bill" Wilson 

Kathy Ferrars is: Thinking Miss Wilson is a miracle worker ! My hands are much better. 

Reply from Helena "Bill" Wilson It wasn't easy I have to say ! 

Reply from KF Thank You very much for your help ! 

Reply from Helena "Bill" Wilson Not a problem.

8.20 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is enjoying the dancing.

Reply from Peggy BurnettI can see that, you and Mary Lou have great timing together. Looks like you have come over to the ML fan club like the rest of us?

Reply from KF Now I know she isn't being deliberately familiar, yes I am happier being friendly with her. She is so confident though !

Reply from Ruth Derwent She is, but she has just always been like that. We just all tend to shrug and say " It's just Mary Lou" now ! 

Kathy Ferrars is : Being told all about the dangers of crossing my toes ! 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Ah, you wait till you do it, my girl, then you won't be laughing! 

Oct 25th. 

Kathy Ferrars is : Of all the cheek ! " School Plays are hardly good vehicles for training in acting " indeed ! Where DOES this girl get her ideas from? 

Reply from Nell Randolph is that prefect being insufferable again? 

Reply from KF No, one of my form. Actually ML was involved, but most restrained with the little idiot ! I have realised that I did make a mistake with ML, she really isn't insufferable at all. 

5.33pm 

Kathy Ferrars is : Amazed to realise that Yseult STILL thinks she ought to be Herod in the play ! 

Reply from Ruth Derwent Did she try that with you too ? I have to say that I made mincemeat of her when she suggested it to me ! 

Reply from Rosalie Dene The cheeky girl ! Would you believe - after being given short shrift by you two she just came to me ! I told her not to bother me with frivolous requests I am afraid ! 

Reply from KF The only thing that I do wonder is whether we could give her the understudy part ? 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan We need to do something about her ! If you ask me, the play has got between her and her wits ! 

\----------

{Private message from Helena "Bill" Wilson to Kathy Ferrars, Ruth Derwent ,Rosalie Dene, Biddy O'Ryan and Peggy Burnett}

Hello girls, 

Sorry to have to mention it, but could you all be a bit more careful about talking about the pupils by name on FileSpace please. 

I know you are all careful in general, and usually just use initials. But I can imagine that Hilda might frown on it if she knew. 

I don't want her to see things like that if I leave my page open, as she could well decide to ban everyone from using FileSpace at all.

That would be a A Bad Thing in the upcoming snow locked months with little entertainment, as I am sure you would all agree. I am thoroughly addicted to it myself ! But if she finds out that you are all talking about students on here and decides to ban it, I will have to back her up. 

So please don't do it ! 

Be good girls now and listen to Aunty Bill !!

Cheers folks, 

Bill / Nell (depending on which of you is reading !)

\-------------------

 

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Helena "Bill" Wilson} 

Miss Wilson, I am sorry about the FileSpace mentions of girls, I do normally make sure I only use initials. 

Thank you for your help earlier. 

Kathy Ferrars. 

\---------------

 

{Private message from Helena "Bill" Wilson to Kathy Ferrars

Don't worry about it, my girl, I wasn't really concerned about anything that you all put.

I am just trying to avoid Hilda being too Luddite about it all and banning it completely. Or making us all use correct English on there, which would be very boring !! 

Also - I meant to say to you before - don't worry about misjudging Mary Lou, or finding it difficult to know how to handle Yseult. It may seem patronizing to say it, but it is just growing pains, we all have to go through it ! 

And please ! Call me Bill or Nell, I think I have spent enough time holding your hands today to be past being called Miss Wilson ! 

Let me know if you need any help, it was nice to get to know you a bit more today. 

Bill 

\------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Helena "Bill" Wilson} 

Thank you Bill, and thanks again for the help. 

Kathy 

\-------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

 

Nell , I'm really starting a bit of a thing here with my bosses ! I spent some time with the other head Miss Wilson today, and I swear she us interested ... She held my shoulder to direct me somewhere and she held onto my hands quite a while when she was helping me clean them. It could be nothing but I really did get that vibe from her. 

I'm starting to wonder if anyone here is straight ! 

Love 

K xx

\-------------------


	7. Chapter 7

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nancy Wilmot} 

Evening Nancy, :-) 

I was wondering if you wanted to meet up in the box room for a chat? Can't settle tonight somehow. Have a vague worry about avalanches going on, after you saying that you don't like all of this soft snow... 

Let me know if you would like to meet - I have biscuits if that will help to tempt you ??

Kathy   
Xx

\------------

{Private message from Nancy Wilmot to Kathy Ferrars } 

Evening Kathy,

I am a little tired, so I will perhaps say no tonight to meeting. Sorry !

Also we do have to be a bit careful about too much time alone together in the night, don't want Matey to find out, or one of the other members of staff. 

We really do both need to think about our careers and reputations, especially since I am your head of department. I have been involved with someone who was my boss in the past, though only a casual thing. 

It didn't work out and it took a while to get boundaries sorted after it. So, as I said to you at our last meeting, I really don't want to risk ruining a friendship with you by trying right now for something more. We could be great friends I reckon, and I don't want to lose that possibility through a relationship that might then break up. 

It looks as though the temperature is dropping however, so hopefully we will have enough of a frost to get some skiing done soon ! 

Nancy :-) 

\------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

 

Hey Nell, :-( 

Seems like I might have got it wrong about what Nancy was trying to say. Just had a message from her basically saying she wants to be friends. So maybe I misinterpreted the idea of keeping it cool. I thought she meant just take it slowly, but now I'm thinking she might not want to take it anywhere at all. 

Which is better than nothing, but not quite what I was hoping. 

:-( 

I think this snow if afffecting me badly too. It's been a while since I last had any " special time" with anyone, and this past week with Nancy being more attentive has seriously got me thinking about such things ! Now Nancy isn't interested in something more I am a mass of frustration! :-( 

At least the general attitude to bathing here means plenty of cold baths or showers! In fact might head to one now ... 

I do hope you are doing better with your bird watcher than I am with Nancy ! Please tell me if you are, I need some cheering up ! 

K xx

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars }

Sorry to hear that K.

I feel a bit bad in saying it, but things with my birdwatcher are good, very good. They might quite possibly be good enough that cold showers are not required. Sorry if that makes things worse ! 

We had a lovely day and then, well she invited me to stay over at their house (which used to have the chalet school in apparently) and things sort of went from there.

It's been significantly longer for me than you however, are you forgetting that girl from your old school you met in Devon? Dinah somebody? Was on the rebound from some girl who had gone back to a boyfriend? I may be wrong but I believe a certain someone didn't come back to our tent a few nights in a row on that occasion ... 

I'm sure you mentioned another girl you had at least kissed as well on your other holiday with your Aunt and Uncle too? So you aren't as starved of "special time" as all that my girl! 

Hope things start to look up a bit soon though. 

All the best, 

Nell xx

\----------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Yay for birdwatchibg girl inviting you back ! 

Mmmmm you might be right about Dinah, but I'm not one to kiss ( or more...) and tell, so I shall remain silent! That was a strange situation actually -did I tell you that both of us had been with a girl from school one after the other (me first I add) - turns out she was the first for both of us! We are both still friends with her too. So it was probably a good thing that Dinah and I were only intersted in a summer fling, how complicated would that have been to deal with !

Glad to hear things are going well. Perhaps Nancy is right. The two of us have a great chemistry but we might be better as friends, then we don't risk anything. :-( 

Love 

K xx

\--------

 

{Private message from Helena "Bill" Wilson to Kathy Ferrars

Dear Kathy, 

This snow is most annoying isn't it ! 

I am stuck here in St Mildreds, unable to risk heading over to see you all, and Hilda has gone to bed I think, she certainly isn't answering her phone. 

It would be good to perhaps get to know each other a bit better, the term has been so busy that I haven't had a chance to get to know you. 

I believe you went to Oxford? I knew a few people there at one time. Certainly the public house mentioned on your profile a little while back has some fond memories for me ! 

I wondered if you wanted to pass the time with some of the virtual games on here? There is a Scrabble application, or an anagram one that is quite fun. There is a jigsaw one too, but I don't really think that translates well to online. Jigsaws are much more fun to do in person than virtually I feel ! 

Let me know what you would like to do. 

All the best, 

Bill 

\---------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Oh my ... 

Nell I'm fairly sure I was right about Miss Wilson, Bill, I mean. I can't call her Nell, though lots of the staff do, it's too confusing with you being Nell too ! 

She noticed the Jolly Farmer thing on my profile. I have to say I had forgotten that drunken FileSpacing, but it has been most useful for bringing people out of the closet to me it seems! 

I'm hoping that she is just wanting friendship with someone who understands, and is not being friendly all of a sudden because she is interested. 

I think she is nice, and if I hadn't already fallen for Nancy I would certainly consider it, she is quite similar to Nancy in some ways, if a little scary ... 

Perhaps I should consider it, after all Nancy is wanting to keep it cool, she might not ever turn out to want more than friendship. Bill is very attractive, and I do quite like sarcasm myself, though she is VERY sarcastic, which was hard to get used to to begin with. It was quite nice to be looked after today and she has a wicked sense of humour. 

If I'm honest I would rather be with Nancy, but I am thinking that that might not be possible. If Bill is interested it might be quite fun to see what happens. She does have quite a magnetic personality. ..

Madness, the whole situation! Madness I tell you! 

K 

Xx

\--------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 19 Scrabble by Beecharmer  
Kathy Ferrars is : Thinking about playing scrabble if anyone is interested? 

Helena "Bill" Wilson "likes" this. 

Kathy Ferrars is: Totally going to win. 

Reply from Helena "Bill" Wilson in your dreams my girl. 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars lol. Are you ready to start? Would be easier if we moved to the proper chat window really. 

Reply from Helena "Bill" Wilson Will do. 

\-----------------------

PRIVATE CHAT WINDOW 

 

Kathy Ferrars has entered chat. 

KF : Hello ? Are you there?

Helena "Bill" Wilson has entered chat.

HBW: Yes. Are you ready? 

KF: Yes, your turn first. 

HBW: Ok then. How are you anyway, feel free to chat while I think. So long as it has nothing to do with Children or dog's urinary habits. 

KF : Fine thank you, and you? And Er... No I didn't have any plans to discuss urine of any kind, is this something you do regularly ?? 

HBW: Not too bad thanks. No, by choice it isn't one of my favourite topics. I just chat a lot with Joey Maynard and Hilary Burn. The amount I know about their babes toilet training is untrue. Bruno thank goodness is now house trained, took him long enough though! Aha! There you go - FLASK. Your turn. 

KF: Ok. Hmmmmmmmm. There you go, not many points, but I have terrible letters. SUMS. 

HBW: Ah ! That stops me going where I wanted to for my next word ! Cheeky girl. 

KF: lol. 

HBW: There you go - SHELL.

KF: I thought you had put HELL then! Gave me quite a shock, wasn't expecting things to degenerate that quickly to swear words ! 

HBW: lol. No, but I have terrible letters now, so give me time and it may yet happen ! 

KF: Mine aren't much better. Hmmmm. 

HBW: No rush. While we are thinking of words, how are things going with your first term?

KF: It's going well thank you, apart from nearly falling off the glacier obviously ! 

HBW: That is very typical type of thing for the Chalet Schooh unfortunately! We do seem to be an adventurous school.

KF: I have heard quite a few stories. Aha - there you go, only small but it gets the game moving again! - FUN

HBW: and again you have blocked my only reasonable word ! I think you are looking at my letters over my shoulder ... 

KF: Haha. No, would have to be in same room for that ! I have awful letters again if that is any consolation. 

HBW: Nope, your pain makes no difference to my own. Hmmmm. 

KF: Since we are also here to get to know each other better, do you mind if I ask some questions ? Please let me know if they are too cheeky for a New Mistress to ask. 

HBW: I'm sure you won't be cheeky. Had to laugh at you describing yourself as a New Mistress, it sounds like a rather naughty situation rather than your intention! 

KF: #embarrassed smiley# I really didn't mean to !

HBW: Lol. Don't worry, you will get used to me, I don't mean anything by it! 

KF: #smiley# 

HBW: So what are the questions? 

KF: nothing specific really. Just making conversation .

\---------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars }

Hey there Kathy. 

That's interesting about Nell Wilson, I did wonder before actually, the way she hangs around Aunty Hilda felt very like the way I remember hanging around Peggy. Not really expecting anything, but can't quite stop hoping. 

Be careful though, don't just start something because you are upset about Nancy. That really would be an awkward situation, splitting up with one of the joint heads. And, not that it matters much, but isn't she about twice your age? 

But there is no harm in getting to know her better. If nothing else, if something happened that you need an ally that understands, it will be good to have her around. 

Just be careful. And definitely keep it to Scrabble at most - I know you and jigsaws ! HOW you managed to make that an innuendo for something else in our final year I will NEVER know! 

N xx

\-------------------

PRIVATE CHAT WINDOW between Kathy Ferrars and Helena "Bill" Wilson 

HBW : And? Are there actually going to be any questions, or was asking if you could ask questions as brave as you are going to get? 

KF: lol. Ok then. How long have you been with the Chalet School ? 

HBW : lol. In other words, you want to guess how old I am by when I started ? 

KF : No, no just thinking of questions to ask. 

HBW: Oh I believe you, of course I do...

KF: You don't have to answer. 

HBW: I am young enough to enjoy life as it comes and old enough to know better. Does that help #winking smiley# 

KF: Good evasion. It's still your turn by the way. 

HBW: Going to have to swop some letters, these are just useless. There you go. Your turn again. 

KF: Mine aren't much better. There you go, LESS 

HBW : Less what? Lol. #winking smiley# 

KF: LESS points than you, which is annoying. 

HBW: Pity I dont have a B, good word after that would be BEAN... Hmmm .... SIN ha ha. 

KF : Back in a minute. Sorry ! #smiley# 

\-------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

You are right, I know you are Nell. 

I'm playing scrabble at the moment with her - Bill, I mean. I don't think there is any doubt, she just made a terrible pun about following my word LESS with the word BEAN... 

It's fun just getting to know someone different. If it goes somewhere it does.

K x

\-----------------

PRIVATE CHAT WINDOW between Kathy Ferrars and Helena "Bill" Wilson 

KF: sorry, back. :-) 

HBW: Not a problem. Someone come in? 

KF: No, just had something had to do. Is it my turn?

HBW: Yes. I did SIN

KF: Lol, you did, did you? 

HBW : # winking smiley# 

KF: There you go, HATS.

HBW: mmmmmmmm. 

KF: So, you said you spent some time in Oxford ? 

HBW: I did, and to save us a bit of time - you are a clever girl, so I would be surprised if you didn't have an idea why I mentioned it. You are correct if you are trying to work out how to ask what I think you are leading up to :-) 

KF: lol. You are correct also, if you were wondering. 

HBW: #grinning smiley# 

KF: I am obviously assuming this stays between us?I 

HBW: Yes, better to be safe. Nancy knows though, and Joey Mayard. About me that is. The others I think know, though not officially. I don't throw it in their faces but don't hide too much.. Hilda knows but it not something she would talk about. 

KF: Ok. 

HBW: Back in a minute, phone ringing. Hilda probably ringing to say goodnight. Be back in a minute. 

\-------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Nell, I'm all mixed up. I'm getting on well with Bill, and it us nice to chat, and be able to be a bit more open. She doesn't seem ashamed which is nice. 

But she has just said that Nancy knows about her. I've checked back in my messages and Nancy definitely implied that she didn't know if Bill was one of us. 

I guess she could be trying to be discrete. But Bill isn't seeming to be worried about it much. It feels horrible that Nancy lied like that. She could have said nothing. Why bother lying ? 

Oh help, I'm such an idiot. Nancy said she had had a fling with her boss. I assumed at a previois school. 

What if that was Bill? 

Got to go, chat window flashing, Let me know what you think. If that is the case, is it too weird to think of something being possible with Bill ? After all, if nothing is possible with Nancy, it's not like it will make any difference if I do end up making friends or maybe more with Bill. 

Nancy and I are only friends after all. And she lied, which I really don't like. :-( 

K xx  
\------------  
HBW: back 

KF: Good. All ok with phone call?

HBW: Yes thanks. 

KF: Where were we? 

HBW : Does anyone here know about you?

KF : Nancy does. She didn't tell about you though. 

HBW : I'm surprised. It's a bit of an open secret. Nothing official but I think most people know. Not like our little closet case Nancy! I assume you know about her if she knows about you. Also she doesn't realise it. But it's quite obvious she is if you know what to look for.

KF : lol. So am I obvious then? 

HBW: What a difficult question to answer. No you weren't although I did hope a bit when saw you at the staff party. Then your profile confirmed. 

KF: #Smiley# 

HBW: #Smiley# 

KF: So. Anyone special around? 

HBW: No. Same question back to you?

\----

\----

\----

HBW: Are you still there ? 

KF: Yes, sorry. And no. No one special around. 

HBW: #smiley#

KF: Just seen time, better go, has been nice chatting

HBW: Ditto. Night. Sleep well. Maybe see you tomorrow if we have skiing. 

KF: Night :-) 

Kathy Ferrars has left chat 

Helena "Bill" Wilson has left chat.


	8. Chapter 8

Oct 25th

Kathy Ferrars is wondering if the snow is hard enough to ski yet? 

Reply from Peggy Burnett it does look like it might be possible. 

Kathy Ferrars is : A bit nervous about learning to ski. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan We could give you a bit of a lesson before Prayers if you want? 

Reply from KFOh that would be so helpful, thank you. I do worry about being too undignified in front of the girls. 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan Will get ready and see you in a moment. 

\------------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph}

Hello Nell. 

Had a nice chat last night with Bill. She is good company, whether anything happens or not. 

Am just about to have a skiing lesson so wish me luck! Biddy is going to give me a hand, and I think she said "we", so probably Peggy too, those two are quite good friends. They went to school together. 

They don't mean anything by it, but some of this lot who went to school together can be a little difficult to talk to sometimes. They know each other's history and they like sitting chatting about old friends. Sometimes it can feel a bit like they resent having to adjust their conversation for newer people like Sharlie and I. 

Totally understandable, but it would be nice to be able to join in a little more often! I'm hoping that it will get better with time. 

I don't know if it is like this in every school, but there do seem to be an awful lot of old girls here. Perhaps it is because of the need to be trilingual. That would give old girls an advantage, I suppose. 

One very nice thing however, is that none of them would ever do it deliberately. It's not like some places that my friends have worked, where people actively try to make life difficult for them just because they are new or a bit different. It's very clear that that just wouldn't be the Chalet School way. 

Right. Biddy has just arrived, wearing a quite startling scarlet ski suit! So will go and get some bruises ! Will report back later!

K xx

\-----------------------

Kathy Ferrars is: Getting a bit better I think ! I'm going to ache after today however! Thanks Biddy and Nancy, much appreciated ! 

Reply from Nancy WilmotNot a problem, was glad to help. You will be flying about very soon !

Reply from Biddy O'RyanYou will, you did well this morning Kathy. Won't be long and you will feel confident enough to have a go without clinging to Nancy's arm like that ! Poor Nancy, have you any arm left? 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot I do thanks, she was very careful not to hold too tight. You can hold on as long as you want Kathy, always here to help ! 

Reply from KF Thanks Nancy. 

Kathy Ferrars is is: Thinking that the prefect here are very nice and helpful. I did admit that it wasn't my very first time, but I was glad to have some help all the same!

Kathy Ferrars is is: Hungry. Enjoying this skiing but about ready to go in now I think. Wonder what's for lunch...

12.00 pm

Kathy Ferrars is is: Wow ! Even more snow ! 

9.30 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is is: Bored with snow now. Looked pretty to begin with but bored bored bored now. 

Reply from Helena "Bill" Wilson It will be like this for days yet! Fancy a game/chat? 

Reply from Kathy FerrarsSounds good. :-) 

\--------------------

PRIVATE CHAT WINDOW

Helena "Bill" Wilson Has entered chat.   
Kathy Ferrars has entered chat. 

HBW: Hello ! So - game, chat or both. 

KF: Brain not up to much, how about just chat ?

HBW: Fine by me! Did you enjoy the skiing? 

KF: Yes thanks ! I was glad Biddy and Nancy gave me a lesson this morning, so I didn't make too poor a showing! 

HBW: You looked quite good for a beginner, I thought. 

KF: I think I about pulled Nancy's arm off this morning ! 

HBW: I doubt she would have minded. I noticed

\----  
\----

KF: You noticed what? 

HBW: Pressed send before I meant to. Nothing important, don't worry. So how are you getting on with the other staff ? I do miss being around everybody more often. 

KF: People are very friendly. 

HBW: That's good. They can be a bit thoughtless sometimes, forget that not everybody went to school here. 

KF : A little bit. But it's ok #smiley# 

HBW: Are Inter V giving you any more problems? 

KF: Mostly fine. I do tear my hair out over Yseult sometimes. But that's nothing new! 

HBW: #smiley#

KF: Any pearls of wisdom? 

HBW : Don't wash red socks with white shirts. 

KF: Lol. Thank you. 

HBW: She will settle down. No one blames you for how she behaves. 

KF: Thanks. Feels like it sometimes. 

HBW: Most girls are good at heart, they sometimes just take a while to show it. I know many very sensible adults now who were terrible middles or wouldn't try to begin with. 

KF: lol. Like some of the staff? Peggy mentioned something the other day about you having taught her? 

HBW: I did, yes. I think I taught most of the old girls. Except Nancy. She only joined in the sixth when her school closed and didn't do many subjects with me. But most of the rest, yes. I started at the school very young, I hasten to add! 

KF: Lol. 

HBW: I always worry about that, with Nancy. That people will think I taught her. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

KF : Why do you worry about that? 

HBW: ? 

\----  
\----

KF : Why worry about Nancy? Rather than the others. 

HBW: Ah. Thought you knew. Sorry, ignore me. 

KF: No, please tell me. 

HBW: Its no big secret. Nancy and I were an item. Not for long. Not a big deal. Was when I first came to the Oberland. She was on holiday here.

KF : Ah. Makes sense. She just said about a relationship with a collegue. Didn't say it was you. 

HBW : I used to think it might be partly why she joined the school when it opened here. She knew she wouldn't be the only one. Maybe. 

KF: Maybe.

HBW: Nancy said she had told you. I wouldn't have said otherwise. It isn't a big deal. Really it isn't. 

\-----

\-----

HBW: Kathy? 

KF: I'm here, sorry. Nancy said that did she? She perhaps thought she had told me. So you seem to be friends now? 

HBW: Yes. Was bit messy to begin with, but it wasn't a serious thing, just two people needing bit of comfort. We are good friends now. No more. 

KF: Ok

HBW: She wouldn't have meant to hide it, I'm sure. She's not like that. 

KF: Ok. Anyway. Not a big deal, as you said. 

HBW: I don't want to upset you two being friends. She needs someone she can talk to. She doesn't let people in much. I thought as you said noone special that she and you just friends? 

KF: No. It's fine. We ok, we just friends. 

HBW: #smiley# 

KF : Thinking to get off to bed now, sleep well :-) 

HBW : You too. :-)

Kathy Ferrars has left chat 

Helena "Bill" Wilson has left chat. 

 

\----------------------  
Back to index  
Chapter 21 More Skiing and Yseult by Beecharmer  
\----------------------  
Oct 26th 

10.32 am  
Kathy Ferrars is glad that the snow has finished, but what a gale!! 

7.30 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is quite impressed with how well the girls are coping with being stuck indoors and having extra lessons. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : They are usually quite good, as they know that lessons will be stopped as soon as we can go outside again. But you shoudn't tempt fate, saying things like that ! :-) 

Reply from Biddy O'Ryan I agree, tis tempting fate you are, saying that Kathy ! 

Reply from KF That's true Biddy! But they are being good, which is nice. 

8.32 pm 

Kathy Ferrars is trying to decide whether the snow is on it's way back or not. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett : There will be more before we are able to go out again, I am sure. I hope it doesn't last too long. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot : It seems likely that there will be some more, but hopefully it won't be as long as before. At least they are all occupied with rehearsals for the play! 

Reply from KF I hope so too Peggy! 

9.55

Kathy Ferrars is : Bored with marking ! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Give it a rest then, some of us are having coffee and hot chocolate in the staff room if you are interested? 

Reply from Peggy Burnett Yes, come on, stop working. Jeanne has made the coffee, and you know what that means... 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars Thanks for trying to entice me Peggy, but think am just going to call it a day, have an early night. Night all ! 

\--------------

{Private message from Nell Randolph to Kathy Ferrars }

Hey there Kathy, sorry haven't replied for a while, it has been really busy at Carbach, and have really just been collapsing into bed each night with no time to check messages properly. 

I think you might be being a bit hard on Nancy. After all, did you tell her every detail of your life? I think you said that she DID tell you about being involved with her boss. That's more than a lot of people would tell at an early stage, Kathy. 

Now I know you won't want to hear this, but I know you. You are hiding yourself in getting angry about it, because you are feeling a fool for hoping for more than Nancyis willing to give. I do think it is wise of Nancy actually, to be careful. You are in a very close environment there. You have been lucky enough not to have any awkward break ups, but think about some of the people from Oxford when they split up. it wasn't nice to be around even as a friend. 

If you really care about Bill, then go for it. But don't do it just because you are hurt about Nancy. Especially as it sounds a little bit as though you haven't given her a chance. 

To me, Miss Wilson / Bill will always be the head of my finishing school. I can't even really imagine falling for her. Perhaps that is why I feel it isn't the right thing for you, so I could be wrong, after all, she never taught you. 

It just doesn't feel like you would be interested in Bill at all if Nancy was available. Am I wrong in that? 

As ever, feel free to tell me to keep out of it. But I think you need to calm down a bit and not think about being with anyone for a while. Make friends with both of them and concentrate on work for a bit. 

Hope the snow stops soon, bet some exercise would really help clear your mind. 

Love Nell   
Xx

\-----------------------  
30th Oct 

Kathy Ferrars is: Thinking that the snow looks like we might be able to ski? 

Reply from Peggy Burnett It does, but we will need to keep them away from the hill until the men have checked it. 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars : Will do, Peggy. Not that I am likely to get anywhere near it myself! But will make sure the girls keep to bounds. 

{Private message from Kathy Ferrars to Nell Randolph }

Hello Nell, 

You are right, I know you are. I am being unfair to Nancy, after all, she still wants to be friends. 

I'm a bit confused about my feelings for Bill. I was thinking that it was just about being a bit lonely, but I was watching her today while we were all skiing, and there is definitely something about her, she is very attractive. 

But I also had a wonderful time with Nancy when she was teaching me how to ski. It was quite an amazing feeling when she attached my skis and checked all of the fixings. And we did laugh together so much. 

Then to find out about her talking to Bill about me, when I chatted to Bill later that day. It just really shook me. I didn't like the fact that they were talking about me that way. I think it made me realise finally that Nancy is not an option. After all, why else would she be telling Bill that I knew about the two of them? Especially when she hadn't really said anything very clear about it. It does make me think perhaps I AM better thinking of Nancy as a close friend. 

I think you are probably right about not getting involved with anyone. It is too close knit a community to risk anything going wrong. But I also don't know. There is a certain amount to be said for 'nothing ventured nothing gained' ! 

Hope things are a little less busy at your end. 

K xx 

\---------------------  
7.45 am 

Kathy Ferrars is thinking it is a lovely day. 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Looks like another day for skiing! Peggy said that the hill is free now too. You seem to be getting along very well, especially since you only started so recently. :-) 

Reply from Kathy FerrarsThanks Nancy, I'm enjoying it, although still battling my toes turning in! 

Reply from Nancy Wilmot Just say if you want to practice a bit more anytime :-) 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars Thanks for the offer. I'm getting on alright at the moment though. 

9.00 am 

Kathy Ferrars is: Looking forward to more winter sports. 

11.00 am

Kathy Ferrars is: Having a break. Some of the prefects are amazing, especially coming down that hill so fast ! 

7.30 pm

Kathy Ferrars is : WHAT a day! In case anyone is still waiting to hear, Yseult is going to be ok, although her collar bone is broken. 

Reply from Helena " Bill" Wilson It was a scary moment for all of us, especially as it so nearly involved Mary Lou. Another accident could have caused her many problems with that old injury of hers. You did very well, getting there so quickly. 

Reply from Kathy Ferrars You did too, you pretty much flew there it seemed! It can't have been easy holding her steady on the sled like that either. Well done. :-)

Reply from : Helena "Bill" Wilson Thank you, but it was Peggy really who took charge, she did very well. 

Reply from Peggy Burnett #Blushing smiley# Thank you. 

11.54 

Kathy Ferrars is: Awake! Can't settle after the excitments of today.

\-------------

{Private message from Helena "Bill" Wilson to Kathy Ferrars }

Hey Kathy, 

Saw your status. I'm still wide awake too, from the adrenaline of today I would guess. I wondered if you would be up for a chat in person, maybe a walk to get rid of some excess energy ? There's enough moon to see by, and if you wear your nailed boots you will find it is quite fun walking in the snow at night. 

Bill

Xx

\-------------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrarsto Helena "Bill" Wilson }

Dear Bill, 

That sounds great, where shall I meet you? 

Kathy 

Xx

\------------

{Private message from Helena "Bill" Wilson to Kathy Ferrars}

Good :-D 

I'm staying here tonight, as it was too late to head back after all of the events of the day. How about we meet in the mistresses splashery? 

I will see you there soon, 

Bill  
Xx

\----------------

{Private message from Kathy Ferrarsto Helena "Bill" Wilson }

Sounds good, will see you there in few minutes. 

K xx

\----------------


End file.
